The Forbider's Existence
by Roses-of-Envy
Summary: New student's at their school are threatening the group, more specifically Karkat Who knows what these two unknown-bloods are planning! OC's included Rated for Karkat's language. Will take requests for pairings.
1. New Sweep-Year

School, everything started with it, the beginnings of friendships, of hatred, of moirails, of matespirirts, of pale and flushed feelings. But it was also the beginnings of systems, of status, and of judgement. Which made Karkat hate the hellhole even more than the fact that he was imprisoned there for eight hours a day.  
The first day of a new sweep-year started off even worse than the vacation days he spent moping around on his computer. His lusus had to drag his unwilling form out of bed at an ungodly hour of the morning to assure that he would get ready in time for the bus to transport him to school. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt off of his floor, hoping that they were somewhat clean, and just tossed them on. He heard his lusus clicking it's claws, which he assumed was a 'hurry the hell up'. "Yeah, yeah, chill Crabdad, I'm fucking almost ready," he grumbled, finding a tennis shoe and looking for the other. A screech from his crab lusus before it skittered away to do whatever the hell lusus's do. He knew he wasn't even late, he was considerately early in comparison to Terezi, who was probably just now getting up. Thinking of his dumbass friends, he logged onto Trollian and noticed that everyone was online. EVERYONE. He didn't actually want to talk to anyone, it was sort of a habit to log on, because honestly there was nothing better to do. Karkat sighed and stood up from his computer chair, and began to walk away from his computer when four different troll alerts came up: Jade, Teal, Purple, and Yellow. Let the games begin!

[carcinoGeneticist has opened up a memo]  
CG: TOO MANY FUCKING PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO FUCKING CHAT WITH ME  
CG: SO WE ARE JUST GOING TO FUCKING TALK HERE  
[ gallowsCalibrator has replied to memo]  
GC: H3H3H3H3 WHO WOULD M3SS4G3 YOU B3SID3S ME?  
[ grimAuxilerixhas replied to the memo]  
GA: You Mean To Say That Only You Ever Message Karkat  
GC: WH4T 4RE YOU S4YING K4N4Y4 :?  
GA: Oh Absolutely Nothing  
GC: WH4T D1D YOU M34N BY TH4T LAST M3SS4GE :?  
GA: Calm Down I Dont Have Any Hidden Motives  
GC::? CG: KANAYA DONT GO STARTING ANYTHING  
GA: As I Said Karkat GA: I Dont Have Any Ulterior Motives [twinArmageddons has responded to the memo]  
TA: thii2 ii2 2o amu2iing to watch you guy2 argue wiith each other  
TA: hahaha  
GC: SHUT UP THOOOOOOOOLLUX  
CG: YOU CAN SHUT THE FUCK UP SOLLUX  
CG: BACK TO THE FUCKING POINT  
CG: WHY THE HELL WERE ALL YOU GUYS MESSAGING ME  
GC: H3H3H3  
GC: D1D YOU H34R  
CG: ABOUT WHAT  
GA: Of Course He Hasnt Why Else Would He Be Asking  
TA: becau2e he ii2 a dumba22 and doe2nt lii2ten two what anyone el2e ever 2ay2  
TA: duh  
CG: ONCE AGAIN YOU CAN SHUT THE HELL UP  
CG: JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT TEREZI  
GC: H3H3H3H3 TH3R3S GO1NG TO B3 N3W TROLLS 4T SCHOOL TOD4Y :D  
[teminallyCapricious has joined the memo]  
TC: oH yEaH tHaTs WhAt I wAs GoInG tO mOtHeRfUcKiNg TeLl YoU aBoUt BeSt fRiEnD :O) hOnK  
CG: AND WHY EXACTLY WOULD I CARE ABOUT A NEW STUDENT  
GA: Well I Thought It To Be Necassery To Inform You  
GA: Fearless Leader  
TA: ii ju2t found iit iintere2tiing a2 well  
TA: you never know  
TA: they could be a new addiitiion two our group  
CG: AND WHERE EXACTLY DID YOU HEAR THAT THERE WAS GOING TO BE NEW STUDENTS?  
GC: W3LL 1 H34RD FROM 3R1D4N  
GC: WHO SA1D SH3 H34RD 1T FROM F3F3R1  
GC: H3R MOM 1S TH3 PR1NC1PL3 4FT3R 4LL  
GA: I Merely Contacted Terezi Who Then Informed Me This  
TA: iii ju2t hacked the web2iite and 2aw two new 2tudent2 name2 added two our cla22 lii2t  
TA: oh and here are liink2 two your 2chedule2  
TA: 2ince the ba2tard2 werent goiing two giive them two u2 untiil we got there ii ju2t hacked and copiied them  
TA: youre fuckiing welcome

/student/kanaya-terezi-karkat-sollux-gamzee

CG: THERES NO FUCKING WAY  
CG: YOURE SURE THIS IS CORRECT  
TA: um con2iideriing ii hacked the 2chool web2iite and downloaded the file2  
TA: DUH  
GA: Well  
GA: This Is QuiteThe Odd Occurrence  
GC: OH MY J3GUS  
GC: W3 H4V3 TH3 S4M3 CL4SS3S  
GC: W41T  
GC: 1 H4V3 FOURTH 4LON3  
CG: WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL  
CG: I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU LOSERS ALL DAY  
CG: EXCEPT FOR MY FIRST CLASS  
GA: This Is Quite Strange  
GA: But If The Records Are Valid Then They Are true  
TC: wElL i ThInK tHiS hApPeNeD bEcAuSe Of ThE mIrAcLeS  
TC: wE HaVe AlL NeVeR bEeN iN tHe SaMe ClAsSeS tOgEtHeR :O) hOnK  
CG: THIS CANT BE A GODDAMNED COINCIDENCE  
CG: WHAT IF THE BITCH PRINCIPLE IS PLANNING SOMETHING  
GA:Karkat I Do Not Believe The Pricipal Would Do Something So Evil As To Plan Something So Capricious  
GC: TH4T L3DY 1S A S3R1OUS B1TCH THOUGH  
GC: 1 WOULDNT B3 SURPR1S3D 1F SH3 W4S PL4NN1NG SOM3TH1NG  
TC: Im SoRrY tO iNtErUpT tHiS mOtHeRfUcKiN CoNvErSaTiOn  
TC: bUt If YoU lOoK aLl Up At ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg TiMe :O) HoNk  
CG: FUCK  
CG: IVE GOT TO GET READY  
[carcinoGeneticist has left the memo]  
GA: I Will See You All At The Bus Stop  
[grimAuxilerix has left the memo]  
TC: iM aLl MoThErFuCkIn ThErE sO iLl Be wAiTiN bEsT fRiEnDs :O) HoNk  
[teminallyCapricious has left the memo]  
TA: well bye then guy2 2ee you iin a few  
[twinArmageddons has left the memo]  
GC: S33 YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOON :D  
[gallowsCalibrator has left the memo]  
[carcinoGeneticist has closed the memo]

/

/end note/Authors Note  
So there is no timeline to this, I just kind of wrote it.  
I mean, the game does exist and all that but I have no idea if they haven't played or if this is a really long time afterwards so...  
Anyway they're all around 16 or so,  
In repose to this, Gamzee is still Gamzee, he might go insane if I make this multiple chapter, but I honestly don't know. It would be fun to make him go all subjugglator on some bitches :D  
And I wouldn't kill of anyone to important...  
ok no guarantee's I've been writing to much Sadstuck lately, I don't like to kill off characters and yet at the same time i do? Anyone who wants to try to explain this logic.  
Buuuuuuut I've kind of got the guideline for this story and I hope to gog that it doesn't sound like anyone elses, I would feel so bad D":  
So um, yeah.  
AND 4/13/13 LIKE A BOSSSS  
Or at least it should be uploaded by then, unless if I don't get enough time, because I'm going cosplaying around my town, as 2ollux  
But I sadly broke my horns when I wore them to school, such a tradgedy :'( but I needed to remake them anyway (I was such a noob I bought air dry clay instead of modelmagic, I spent freaking $10 dollars on the bullshitty stuff (-.-"") so now I need to buy model magic clay which hopefully won't take to much, 'cause I wanna make Gamzee horns two, I mean who doesn't love the subjugglator motherfucker ^^)  
ANYWAY I'll probably wear a bucket or something on my head XD I keep making bucket references to my friends and they're just like WTF  
Ok Im gonna shut up now I got so sidetracked that's what I get for pre-typing this around 1am  
for another thing, the link in the memo is totally fake, I made it up on a whim, i mean, if you want to you could try to look it up but I'm pretty dam sure it won't do anything but waste your time...  
So, if I made any really bad mistakes please tell me! I tried the best I could with the memo, they're more fun to hand write than type, just putting that out there.  
DON"T OWN Homestuck or any of the characters

Tavbro: aND, uH, rEVIEW IF YOU, uH FEEL LIKE IT


	2. Xyon and Socuih

After Karkat closed the chat (remembering it would be a bad thing to leave it un-attended, the last time that happened some...interesting things went down, including the meeting of new "friends"), he quickly grabbed his back-pack and ran out of the door. He hoped his crabdad had packed all of the things he needed, he had totally forgotten to check and then there was no more time. He yelled a good-bye to crabby and sprinted out the door, running five blocks to the bus stop. The weather was pretty decent, the day was cloudy, blocking out the suns harmful rays and there was a pleasant breeze running through the air. Karkat subconsciously noted all of this as he was running . Skidding to a stop, he was immediately tackled to the ground by a certain teal-blood who began licking his face. He couldn't even see past the troll now sitting on top of his chest, but he could her the slow chuckle of a certain clown-faced troll as he mumbled something about miracles.

"Oh Jegus FUCK! Get the hell off of me you psycho!" He yelled, trying to struggle out of her tight grip. The teal blood chuckled and put a knee on Karkat's chest, giving his nose a few more licks before he was able to throw her off. Karkat quickly picked himself up and scrambled after the now fleeing teal blood.

"Aw, but you taste so good," She cackled, dancing away from the fist flying toward her face. Karkat growled and threw a few more punches, which Terezi dodged. She quickly ran behind Gamzee, laughing as Karkat glared at glare had no effect on her but her 'protection' noticed his moirail's angry gaze. The stoned troll skeptically watched as all of this was going on, taking a swig out of the Faygo in his hand.

"Best friend you need to all up and motherfucking chill bro, it's only our first day seeing each other after such a long break," Gamzee drawled, walking over and slinging an arm around his neck, shoosh papping him a few times. Karkat muttered something, but no body heard because his face was smushed into Gamzee's shirt. Karkat pushed the clown-troll away and looked up at him, craning his neck at an awkward angle.

"Did you seriously get fucking taller?!" Karkat said again, seeing as he used to be closer to Gamzee's shoulders, not his gogdamned chest. This fact began to piss off Karkat even more, especially as he saw Gamzee look down at the ground like the 'mirthful messiahs' had put their heads at his feet. Gamzee scratched the back off his head, thoughtful expression on his face, kind-of rare for the stoned troll. He stayed stayed zoned out like this for a few more moments before he snapped back to reality.

"Well, it could be motherfuckin' miracles, I don't really pay attention to that kind of stuff, you know that best friend," He said with a sort of kind of serious voice, but still totally zoned out with that stupid smile on his face. Karkat glared at him, then at Terezi, realizing she had gotten taller as well. Looks like everyone had had a growth spurt this break. Karkat opened his mouth to say something when a lisping voice interrupted him.

"What'th up dou'th bag'th?" Sollux smirked as he walked up to the three of them, lugging his shoulder backpack. He was holding his husktop, obviously because he didn't have enough room in his shoulder pack. Sollux was wearing his general clothing, and as he walked up to them he moved to the side slightly and a Jade blooded female joined in on his greeting.

"Yes, greetings to you all," Kanaya said primly, walking up beside Sollux.

"Yeah, yeah fuck you both," Karkat mutter's, not really one for proper hello's. Then he shot them a glare as well. Captor was only a few inches shorter than Gamzee and Kanaya was as tall as Terezi. Why was he so short?!

"Now Karkles, that's no way to say hi," Terezi said with a threatening lick of her lips, which made Karkat pale in fear. The teal blood cackled and sidled nearer to him, away from Gamzee's protecting presence. Sollux noticed this and a small laugh burst out of his chest, just enough to make the teal-blood look at him with a confirming smile.

"hehehe got a lick attack KK?" Sollux smirked, adjusting his blue-red glasses. His smirk angering the Cancer even more than if he had just made the snide comment.

"Shut the hell up nook-sucker," Karkat mumbled, carefully backing away from the lick-happy troll. Lick attacks were ok if they were by a woof-beast, but not by another motherfucking troll, even if they were matespirirts. (or had been? he still wasn't sure of their current relationship)

"Why were you glaring at us Karkat? It isn't the proper reaction to seeing friends after such a long break," Kanaya stated, looking the Cancer in the eyes. Karkat grimaced but didn't reply, he actually began avoiding her gaze. Terezi cackled again, turning to Kanaya. She could plainly smell practically exactly what he was thinking and she rather liked that advantage over him. _Shorty._

"Gamzee got taller over the break and he's bummed about it," she said blankly, then began laughing at Karkat's anger-smell, which quickly overtook her senses._ Yum, cinnamon apple._

"Oh, well that is just...strange, did you not get taller?" Kanaya inquired, turning to him. Her eyes scanned over his body, a small smile alighting her lips at his annoyed expression. She had to look down to even see the top of his head, she guesstimated that he was only a tiny amount taller than her cat-like friend Nepeta.

"N-no, shut up ok!" He stuttered, yelling the final words as Sollux burst out laughing.

"you're gonna bee th'ort forever!" he crowed, placing a hand on Karkat's head, right between his horns. Yellow tears of laughter were running down his cheeks as he began to hiccup. His glasses fell a little crooked, but the psionic just kept giddily laughing.

Karkat growled something before hitting Sollux's shoulder, then going in for a another hit. Sollux just pushed him away, snickering at his futile attempts. Karkat sputters something about them being to tall, then tackles Sollux to the ground when his guffaws wouldn't stop. Being so overwhelmed by laughter, Sollux actually allowed this, barely fighting back as Karkat sat on his chest and began yelling at him some more. While all of this was transpiring, Kanaya pulls out her portable husktop and answers a troll, A purple light was flashing.

" who ya' trollin' invertasister?" Gamzee asks, coming up behind her and looking at her messages. The tall troll had to practically double over to look over Kanaya's shoulder, and the Jade blooded troll realized that the Capricorn was quite a bit taller than the rest of them, it was a little discerning in a way, as well as a little scary. All the same, she answered his question with a proper amount of politeness.

"Miss Feferi, she is walking the new trolls to school, apparently they met up on the way," she replied, typing a response into her husktop. There was also another person she was trolling, but she was sure he wouldn't understand, so she didn't mention it. When she said this, Karkat and Sollux looked up from their sprawled positions on the ground, Sollux finally getting over his laughing fit and Karkat deeming the conversation more important than yelling at Sollux. Karkat scrambled off of Sollux and walks over to where Kanaya and Gamzee are standing, the yellow blood following close behind. Terezi also sidled over to listen in, although not really participating in the conversation, more so as observing her surroundings.

Karkat looked at the messages, scanning them rather quickly, then asking, "Wait, does she know their blood color?" curious to the status of the two. Sollux made a noise of agreement, because the entrance of new trolls was always something to consider, even though there could be none higher than Feferi's and usually Eridan's, it was possible they could be higher than Gamzee. (but sort of discouraged, subjagglators were not people you wanted to fuck with, and they got a little...unstable when the hemo-spectrum went off-balanced)

"well, she says that the two of them, a boy and a girl, wear a black and white t-shirt, with some sort of circle and a line through it." (the symbol is the Greek letter Phi, which is said to represent the 13th Zodiac gate, Ophiuchus, Google it if you're curious) She said, furiously typing more responses. It was hard to keep up with two chats without the others noticing, but Kanaya thought she was fairing quite well. A thought entered her think pan as she typed a response to Feferi.

"Kind of like how you wear grey," She continued, glancing at him. Karkat looked away uncomfortably, knowing she was asking, in her own silent way, what his blood color was. Everyone kept making hints about it, after all, The only one who knew was Terezi, which was why he was her main target for lick attacks, since candy apple was her , she had swore to keep it secret, probably because she wanted him all to herself. Karkat was still to worried to tell the others, even if he had nothing to be worried about, like Terezi said.

" how intere'th'ting," Sollux lisped, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner. He mused about what that could mean, they wanted to hide their blood color, but what if they weren't.. a voice broke his train of thought and he turned to the teal blood next to him.

"yes, seems quite odd, I will have to give them a good licking to figure it out," Terezi said with a grin.

Everyone paled at this, "No!" The four of them shouted in unison.

"IF they're th'omeone high up, which th'oudn't be poth'ible, you could get culled!" Sollux yelled, waving his hands around and almost smacking Karkat in the face.

"Not to mention it is quite rude!" Kanaya scolded, pointing her finger accusingly in Terezi's direction as she typed a quick response to her other chat before returning to Feferi's page.

"No nook-suckers want to be licked by your teal tongue!" Karkat growled, poking Terezi's nose

"Yeah, motherfuckers won't be liking that shit." Gamzee drawled, taking a swig out of the cherry red Faygo bottle in his hand.

They all shouted their part at her, but she just laughed and skipped backwards, waving her cane around to keep them from beating up on her even more. Before any of them could yell at her from doing anything too stupid, the bus arrived with an annoying honk! Karkat glared at their interruption, but Gamzee chuckled and honked back at it, grabbing his back pack and climbed onto it, leaving the others to scramble after him. Terezi welcomed this though, and jumped with enthusiasm into the doors, almost hitting the bus driver in the face with her cane. Kanaya and Karkat followed more slowly, looking around to see what this year's seating would be other friends were on the bus already, besides Feferi (and Eridan because he stalks Feferi) and Vriska because she was banned from riding the bus after she set off a smoke bomb, causing the bus to implode (yes things got that extreme from a small smoke bomb). The blue-blooded troll just had to cause trouble at every turn. Gamzee immediately went to sit with his redrom Tavros, who was in the middle of the bus, smiling as the clown troll approached him with a happy honk. Sollux went to sit with his girlfriend Aradia, who was near the back, listening to her music device, probably some sort of dark lullaby knowing her. This leaving Karkat, Terezi, and Kanaya to sit with each other. Kanaya however, began typing up more things the moment they sat down. Her husktop was blinking a lot, and the purple color was off from Feferi's ,which was one of the first suspicions Karkat had.

"Who the hell are you pestering because I know it isn't Feferi," Karkat finally snapped after he heard a rather girly giggle from the serious troll. Kanaya blushed and looked at him, her bright eye's looking rather happily at the computer screen then back to his face as she typed a response without looking down.

"Just one of those...humans we met the other day, a rather charming girl named Rose to be exact." The blush had begun to fade, but there was still a small smile quivering on the corners of her black/green lips.

"Why, the ever-loving hell, are you talking to those pieces of rubbish?!" Karkat snaps, glaring at the husktop screen as if the human would climb out of it and try to strangle him in a fit of rage.

"This one isn't rubbish! She is actually quite intelligent and charming," Kanaya said defensibly, unconsciously reaching for the tube of lipstick in her pocket. Karkat noticed this subtle movement though, and his mouth hardened into a thin line.

"Oh. OH HELL NO! YOU'RE RED FOR HER AREN'T YOU! NOTHING GOOD WILL COME OF THIS KANAYA! !" Karkat yelled at her, causing some heads to turn their way, including the bus driver as he growled some harsh things in their way. A green blush spread across Kanaya's cheeks once again.

"I-I am not, flushed or red for her, s-she's just charming to talk to!" she protested, but the romance expert could tell that she was totally head over claws for the human.

"Oh fuck, this is fucking batshit nook-sucking grub rubbish! You can't consort with them Kanaya! It's bad!" Karkat continued ranting, trying to dissuade her in his own cruel and heartless way.

"KK, shut the fuck up," Sollux snapped, slapping Karkats arm. Said troll gives him a dark glare, then starting to yell at Kanaya some more. Sollux snorted in annoyance and grabbed his ear-buds, plugging them into his husktop and listening to a link that one of the humans sent him. This human wasn't all that bad, he sure had some sick beats, that's all Sollux was admitting to. At least this human boy knew it's way around advanced technology. The yellow blood tuned out the rant for the rest of the bus drive, feeling sorry for the poor saps who had to listen to the rant.

After ten more moments of deadly driving, the bus shuddered to a stop in front of their building of doom, the (troll version) high-school. The dark gray building was as foreboding as it was their first sweeps there and the large crowd of Trolls streaming from various buses and other vehicles didn't seem to help the lovely vision. The trolls could already see the cliques forming, and oh look, a orange blooded troll with a bloody nose, how normal for the first day.

"OK you lot get the hell off of my bus before I throw you out," the burly driver growled to them, his tall pointed horns brushing the ceiling as he stood up. All of them quickly absconded, not wanting to get kicked off for good or possibly culled. The bus driver was only a brown blood but he always threatened them, for the few sweeps he had driven all of them to their schools. He was quite menacing, except to those such has Gamzee, who didn't care. As they climbed out of their bus their group began to merge with the crowd of students streaming into the entrance of the school

The voices of trolls drowned out all other thoughts as they walked through the rather wide hallways to go get their locker numbers from the registrants in the gym. Lucky for them, Sollux had sent them that information as well, along with the combination. Sollux had sent the information to all of their troll friends (meaning the 12 alpha trolls if you didn't catch my drift). They all found out that not only were they in the majority of same classes, but their lockers were near each other as well. Even though they were in different 'grades', they were all grouped together by the weird process of sorting being used by the principal. They were in a strategic place as well in the five floored, u-shaped building, they were on the 2nd floor, right along the curve of the U. The first and 2nd floors were dedicated only to lockers, because this was the only school in a 200 (human) mile vicinity, meaning a large amount of trolls came to this educational facility.

However, the mentoring system was rather strange, the trolls weren't separated by grade, they were randomly placed into classrooms with others, and the mentors had to then sort the trolls into their grades and hand out specific assignments for each, although it kind of depended on which class they were in. Such as Strife!, it didn't require grade separation, same with Creative Arts classes. Karkat was pondering over all of this as he unlocked his locker, the The 4ft tall by 2 1/2 ft wide rectangles, set 1 1/4 ft into the walls were ridiculously childish for the trolls of their age, and ridiculously small for the amount of materials needed to go into them. He growled things as he attempted stuffing all of his belongings into the metal box of smallness.

Sollux's locker was beside his and he chuckled at his friends' complaints, even as he struggled with his own shoulder bag, as it didn't want to cooperate with him. He did agree that these lockers were rather small, but there was a great many amount of trolls and sometimes some didn't even receive lockers. Sollux saw the eleven others lined down the wall, also struggling with their own things. As they struggled with their back packs, first bell rang and they all began rushing around, since their first classes were sort of separate from each other, and it took an extremely long time to get to each one, due to the locations. Karkat had to run to the fourth floor for Creative Writing, while Sollux, Kanaya, Aradia, and Gamzee had to go to the third floor for Advanced Science. Tavros, Nepeta, Terezi, Vriska, and Feferi had to run to the fifth floor for Advanced Language. Eridan and Equius had a class on the fourth floor (Mechanics) as well, only on the opposite side of the building. After they all managed to shove their things into their lockers, they shouted goodbyes to each other and took off, navigating through the crowds the quickest way to get to their respective classes. The other students were also rushing around madly, especially the younger trolls, as they didn't know where to go.

Karkat had to shove quite a few ignorant (tall) trolls out of his way so he could get to a shortcut point: through the janitors stairs,(luckily not running into along the way,they were really mean.) He made it into the classroom just a second bell rang, meaning he had two minutes to spare, but he didn't regret shoving those trolls, it helped vent his frustration. He slid into the classroom and dug in his heels to skid to a stop, then quickly navigating through the scattered desks to the 10th grade section and sat in the furthest desk from the teacher. It was always a god thing to be out of sight, especially in his case. He rather enjoyed cussing them out and watching their reactions, even though it earned him about two hours total in after school detention. These thoughts ran through his mind as he glanced around the classroom, finally looking at the front of it and kind of jumping a bit in surprise.

At the front of the classroom were two students, a boy and a girl both his age. He was confused why were they just standing there and not claiming good desks, when he realized they must be the new trolls, they were wearing a black and white t-shirt. Plus their expressions were that of someone who didn't give a shit and would rather get it over with quickly. He had seen that exact same expression in the mirror just this morning as he had gotten ready. He took this time as a good opportunity to study the two of them.

The boy was only a few inches taller than he was (thank Gog he wasn't super tall) but was totally different in demeanor. He stood staring off into space, looking about as zoned out as Gamzee after eating a pie. But it gave Karkat a better chance to examine him. The boy had shaggy black hair that flopped over his forehead and partially covered his eyes, it was spiked a little in the back. It seemed to have a blue sort of sheen to it, like an oil bird. He had pure white eyes, with a really light Grey iris and pupil. Karkat shuddered, not that that wasn't unusual, he'd seen stranger eyes, but they made the boy seem...dead. His facial features were rather sharp, with an angled nose, serious mouth, and angled chin, making him seem a lot older. His grey skin was about the same shade as every other trolls, so that wasn't unusual. He had a scar on one side of his mouth, from the top of his lip, through the side of his mouth and down to his chin. It was white, meaning it was inflicted a while ago. He was wearing a black t-shirt ,with the symbol in white. He was wearing white cargo pants, with pockets seemingly filled, and white sneakers, similar to one of Sollux's. He also had a toned body, with lithe muscles that could easily slide between opponents and dodge foolhardy blows. His muscle stature was actually rather similar to Karkats own. If they were in the same Strife! class Karkat was sure to have fun.

The boy suddenly snapped out of it, whipping his gaze to glare at the girl next to him. Karkat turned his attention to the girl, seeing a small smile grace her mouth as she stayed out-zoned. Now looking at her, Karkat saw she was a few inches taller than the boy, but with similar features. Her hair was long, like many other girl trolls, down to her lower back and wavy. It was pure white-blonde, more better described as white with a blonde sheen. Her bangs were angled to the side, and she would occasionally brush them behind her ear as she stared into space. Her eyes were the opposite than the boy's, pure black, with a dark grey pupil and iris. Her nose was similarly shaped and she had a sharp jawline (for a female troll). What shocked Karkat was that she had an identical scar, only on the opposite side of her face. It was the exact same shade of white as well. After getting over this fact, Karkat looked at her clothing. A tight white t-shirt with black skinny-jeans, and black sneakers. The clothing complimented her body nicely (he thought in a NOT FLUSHED WAY, don't be getting any ideas), and her shirt had the symbol in black. Her head jerked and she lost concentration. She turned to glare at the boy beside her, but their horns bumped, causing Karkats attention to go to them.

They began about an inch above their ears, and curved forward, till about a centimeter in front of their heads, on the sides of their foreheads. Then they curved upwards at an angle, clearing the top of their heads by a few inches, then stopping around the middle-back of their heads, they came forward a bit more and ended in a barb.

Final bell rang shrilly, causing last minute trolls and others that were talking to scramble into their chairs. The two trolls in the front of the room snapped to attention and stared straight ahead, not meeting eye contact. Karkat could still see the slight glances the would send to each other, he swore they were having a conversation with just their eyes if that was even possible. The door slammed shut as the mentor stalked in, waiting for it to click shut then turning to us and begin her beginning of the year lecture. Karkat hunkered down in his seat in anticipation, he had had this teacher a few sweeps ago so he knew what to expect.

"Alright you useless bags of grub-shit, this is your "creative writing class" and just remember I hate it here as much as you do so we'll just mutually hate each other and get on with life." She announced, glaring at all of us. The newer trolls stared at her wide mouthed at her free use of language, but that didn't even faze the older trolls, who just chuckled. She looked at the ones in tenth grade section then continued "So, I know all of you know everything about this school _et cetera_, but these are two new students," The female mentor turned to the two of them, "introduce yourselves to this _wonderful_, class," She said sarcastically, making extravagant arm motions. The girl stepped forward first, and Karkat began to suspect they were related in some way, the way they both glanced each other in a sort of...knowing way. Not to mention their similar features, but it would be quite odd, trolls didn't grow up knowing their siblings. Anyway, the girl glanced over at the boy before stepping forward. They had another small conversation, then the girl sighed softly.

"I am Socuih" (pronounced SEW-Q-A), her voice was rather light and musical, but it had a tone of seriousness to it. (if you guys know what Fairy Tail is, picture Mirajane, pissed off, Satan Soul,-both sub and dub- that's kind of what I'm visualizing, if you don't know what it is, it's an amazing anime that I'm also writing a fanfiction for)  
The boy sent her a small glare before stepping forward.

"Xyon," was his short reply. He had a nice voice, kind of like Gamzee and Sollux, minus lisp. It was sort of on the deep side but not to deep (um, Travis (voice actor for roy mustang) and Karkat voice actor from HomestuckCollab) A few sighs from the female trolls, and maybe from a few guys as well. Karkat snorted at their naivete. The mentor mumbled something about idiotic teenagers then turned to him, pointing, causing Karkat to jump little in surprise. He didn't show it much though, because the trolls all turned to look at him in a curious way, gog this was annoying.  
"Go sit next to Vantas," She instructed, then looked at me with a sneer, "and Vantas, watch your Gog-damned mouth this year,". Karkat glanced over and saw that there was two empty desks to the left of him. Well how lucky., now he could observe even more. He turned back and smirked at the mentor, "you know for a motherfucking gogdamed nook-sucking grub-shit fact, that is fucking not going to happen," He tried to fit as many good cusses as he could, but he knew there were a lot better ones he could've used. Even so, There were a few giggles as the mentors face turned bright green in anger. "Guess what Vantas, Ten minute after school detention," She said sadistically, a grin alighting her face. Karkat just shrugged in a "who gives a fuck" way then looked pointedly at the two students beside her, seeing as they had yet to move  
"Well go on," she snapped at them as she realized they were just standing there and staring at her.a slight glance and they began walking in unison towards the seats. heir steps were only a slight second off, but they seemed to decide (yes_ they_ , it was starting to get a little bit creepy.) who was going to sit next to him. Socuih took the further desk, and Xyon next to himself. Xyon glanced in his direction but didn't do much else. The teacher stared at him a few more seconds before launching into another lecture. Taking this as a signal to relax, Karkat slumped down into his chair as far as possible without falling out.

He began tapping his pencil against the edge of his desk, humming a melody to himself. He felt the gaze of a few trolls, but he ignored them, not like they could stop him any way. After awhile he got bored with this, the teacher was still lecturing them about stuff, and he needed something else to occupy his time. Deciding to examine the new trolls a bit more, a casually leaned over his desk and looked over. Xyon had his chin pressed to his chest and his eyes were closed. His breaths were even, telling Karkat that the boy was asleep. Socuih had her head laid down, and her eyes were closed, but her eyelids were twitching and she kept muttering things under her breath. Karkat decided to observe the boy. If the girl woke up it would be more awkward to explain. He smirked as he thought of all the excuses he could come up with if Xyon woke up. He totally turned to look at him, Xyon shifted slightly, letting his head fall more to the side. As he did this, Karkat was able to get a glimpse of some sort of black marking just underneath the collar of his black shirt. The mark stood out against the grey color of his skin, but even so Karkat couldn't quite tell what it was. He looked over at Socuih, just as she shifted. Wow he was getting some good breaks today, but he saw a white marking just under her collar, instead of black.

Ok, now this was getting just a little strange. They both look alike, similar scars horns, body language, and now this marking of some sort. Not including the fact that the only color on their bodies were their orange-y yellow horns. Even their eyes were opposite colors of the hemospectrum. He looked closer, trying to decipher what the marking was exactly, but just as he did, Xyon jerked forward, catching himself on the desk edge. Karkat started to jerk his head away, then realized it would seem even more suspicious than if hee was looking away. Thinking quickly, he leaned in closer to Xyon.

"Dude, what the hell, this is a good class to sleep in but not if you get us all caught!" He hissed, staring into Xyon's grey-white eyes. Xyon started to glare, but looked away.

"Sorry, it...sorry," he mumbled, flicking his hair back into place and pulling up his shirt collar. Well damn, there goes Karkat's chance. Oh well, some other time.

"Damn right nook-sniffer," He muttered, leaning back into his desk, looking up at the clock.

The bell rang just then and he absconded before the teacher could hand him the detention slip for after school. Dodging around desks and students alike, not to mention a large amount of shoving, he made his way back to the janitors stairs. As he was half-way down the second flight he heard the door to the third floor open and close, a certain two trolls voices reaching his ears.

"I saw him run in here, I guess it's a shortcut, or at least an easier way to the second floor," Xyon said, his footsteps quietly echoing in the empty steps. Karkat silently cursed and began to double-step down the stairs, tripping several times. At least his footsteps were relatively quiet. Once he made it to the door to the second floor he jerked it open and quickly ran to his locker. Sollux and Aradia greeted him, reaching for the stuff in their lockers as he unlocked his.

"hey were those new trolls in your class?" Aradia asked politely, gripping the top of her science binder and stacking a math book on top of it.

"Yeah, they are the weirdest trolls I've seen in a really long time, honest to Gog, they freak me the fuck out!" Karkat said quickly as he tried to pry the math book off of the side of his locker. Sollux snickered at his struggle, already the short trolls locker was a mess.

"Huh, inere'th'ting, th'eme'th we are all going to math cla'th," he said as he began to walk toward the stairs. Karkat grumbled something in response and kicked his locker shut, running after the couple. He grabbed their arms and headed for the janitors stairs instead though, they were walking toward the already congested stairway.

"This way is faster," was all he said. Knowing the short troll would do anything to get away from crowds, the two followed without question. They quickly got into the classroom to find Terezi, Vriska, and Kanaya "casually" saving desks for the rest of their group. Karkat shoved a pencil pouch off of his desk and sat down. Vriska growled and picked it up, also picking up the math book Sollux had moved and the hair clip Aradia was examining.

"'Woah! thank's so much for saving us seats girls, you girls are so awesome!'" She said in a mock high pitch voice, glaring at us. Karkat turned to Kanaya.

"Yes thank you so much _Kanaya_ for saving us desks," he said with a smirk. Vriska smacked the back of his head, then walked to her own desk. Trolls began to file in quicker as second bell rang, including the rest of their friends. Gamzee was honking and chuckling as he shoved Tavros in front of him. The Taurus was protesting something but still walked in front of the clown-troll. Nepeta skipped in next, pulling Equius behind her, giggling as the troll looked around for Aradia. Feferi walked in next, babbling something to Eridan who pretended to look interested as he stared at her. They all took seats in their saved section, none of the other trolls protested at them taking up the=at certain spot, their group wasn't one to mess with.  
However the next to trolls who walked through the door immediately pissed off Karkat even more.  
A certain pair of trolls who had a thing for black and white.

/Authors note/  
OK first thing, a response to Guest Review: Thank you so much for the review for one thing, you made my day \(^_^)/  
And I'm glad for your suggestions for pairings. I was planning of doing AradiaxSollux but thank you for that anyway! I did figure out a way to involve the 'alpha kids' So expect VriskaxJohn, although it won't be that much, if you could maybe tell me what quadrant you want it to be focused in that would help...  
Oh and The Terezi-eyebrows-thingie WON'T WORK! I've re-typed stuff re-updated and everything and it won't show up so...imagine Terezi's typing quirk!

I got a little lazy in proofreading so please tell me if you see mistakes...yup long school day=tired Roses

I Guess I should give you some insight on the new trolls, Xyon and Socuih. (Xyon is 'onyx' backwards, how creative I am (XP) and Socuih, I have no idea where that one came from) (XYON is pronounced ZIE-On, rhymes with PIE-on). They are my personal idea of The 13th Zodiac gate, Ophiuchus, Google is your friend! I came up with them on a whim, and now I'm writing a fanfiction. I wouldn't mind if you guys did fan art and stuff, that would be really epic, just send me a link and stuff. ANY guesses on blood color/status XP I think I made it really obvious, but anyway.  
Their ancestor I named Forbider. I could honestly use some insight guys, I'm not allowed to read Homestuck on my computer (that I share between m sisters, which is why I might update slowly) so I've been watching it on my Nook Color. I've only gotten to the part where John figured out how to do the windy thingy (since i've kinda seen spoilers I knew what this meant so I was spazzing out, now I have to wait for updates on Youtube xP) So I know...not much about Ancestors and stuff. I know the names (mostly) but NOTHING ELSE. Help would be greatly appreciated.

Now, For all you readers, please send me suggestions for pairings, and I will also take story suggestions, because I have the basic plot figured out I just...need some filler ideas I guess? But please give me inspiration! And also, do you guys want me to make Gamzee go all crazy (Subjugglator and all that shit XD) Should Aradia die? should Tavros lose his legs? Should Vriska be the bitch and do that to them? Need Ideas! I'm welcoming all! I will probably use most pairings as well XD Since no one (besisdes that awesome Guest reviewer, thumbs up to you!) has really given me preferences, I just sort of put basic ones in there. PBJ, FefxEri, KanxRose, But I'm willing to add any! Gog I sound needy, but I've had a sort of writers block for a while, I've been aimlessly writing up stuff. Please help me!

A_**lso, If you are a Hetalian, and you are reading this story, please go to my profile and scroll to the bottom, where there is bold print. It is quite important, as in, our fandom might not survive if this doesn't stop so please please please **_/(_._)\ _** _Bowing in please-ness Read and re-post.**_

If you're not into Hetalia...**HETALIA FANDOM WANTS TO BE YOUR FRIEND!** Seriously, Homestuck fandomxHetalia fandom is the best ship out there people.  
FINAL THING! I am willing to do story commissions! Just thought I'd put that out there.

Ok I"m going to stop now, but please PM me, review, give me some ideas. Hetalians go read, Life will be good!

Disclaimer~ Don't own Homestuck, Hetalia, Youtube, Husktops, Nook Colors or anything else in this story besides the plot.


	3. Licorice boy and Marshmellow girl

"Whoa, is that them?" Vriska asked quietly, leaning over to Karkat. Karkat glared at the two of them, but nodded in confirmation.

"Hm, I smell Marshmallows and Licorice," Terezi said with a grin. She was avidly smelling the air, practically sitting on top of the desk to get a better sniff at them. Karkat looked at them closely, Socuih and Xyon had the exact same blank expression on their face, but Karkat saw Xyon's eyes flick over to him before returning to his sentry-like gaze. Nepeta giggled and caused the rest of their group to glance at her.

"What are you laughing about?" Aradia asked quizzically, tilting her head adorably to the side. Sollux hid a small grin of happiness as he observed his mutual-flush crush.

"Well, I think I purrhaps have another ship to add to my wall," She giggled, looking pointedly at Karkat then at Xyon. Everyone's eyes widened in realization, then a laugh burst out of Feferi as she looked at Karkat's slightly flushed face (not enough to reveal blood color). Aradia joined in next, then Sollux. Soon enough the whole group was laughing, besides Karkat. They were earning some strange looks from the other trolls in the classroom, but the mentor wasn't there yet so it didn't matter. When they wouldn't stop laughing, Karkat lost it.

"Shut the MOTHERFUCK UP! THERE'S NO WAY IN _HELL _YOU ARE ADDING THAT TO YOUR CRAZY WALL NEPETA! I WILL COME TO YOUR HIVE AND BURN IT TO THE GROUND IF YOU EVEN ATTEMPT TO!" He screeched. That only made them laugh even more.

"DUDE! You're in DENIAL!" Sollux crowed, covering his eyes with his arm as he leaned back in his seat. Laughs were still wracking his body and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"Karkat~ Guess who's got BLACKMAIL MATERIAL!" Vriska said with a shit-eating grin.

"I can smell your embarrassment," Terezi cackled, tapping her nose as if in confirmation.

Feferi giggled as she watched all of this.

"Now come on gulls! We shore'dnt torment him so much, no matter how amusing it may be," She managed to giggle.

"And yet you seen to be glubbing enjoying it," Eridan mentioned with a snide smirk. But it was rather amusing to watch anyway.

Kanaya glanced to the front of the room, only to see the two trolls staring skeptically at the twelve of them. He showed the two of them the finger, which caused Socuih's gaze to harden in indignation. But a small smile graced Xyon's lips as he witnessed the brunt of Karkat's anger. Their laughter slowly silenced as their mentor walked in, a male troll who seemed quite irritated at the moment.

"alright guys, I'm sure you've heard the beginning of the year lecture so just go on with whatever you were doing, I have nothing planned for you guys today." He grumbled, going behind his desk and sitting down, laying an arm over his eyes.

Socuih stared appalled at the mentor when he didn't even acknowledge them, but Xyon just snickered and walked over to an empty desk that was (gog-damnit) nearby Karkat's. Socuih let out a small cry at the action, but followed him closely, settling in the desk on the far side.

Nepeta turned to look at Karkat, eyebrows waggling and giggling profusely. Equius turned to her and mumbled something, but she just laughed and shook her head in response. Karkat grumbled some foul words in her direction, causing Terezi to lean on his shoulder and cackle (quite loudly) "Now that wasn't nice Karkles, hehehe" Karkat shoved her off of his shoulders.

"Not like you havn't seen succumbed to her horrible ships before!" He retorted, turning around to meet her red-eyed 'gaze'. Terezi just smiled, and turned to whisper into Vriska's ear (yes they somehow managed to sit next to each other). Vriska cackled and looked at Karkat, but didn't say anything.

The desks were split into twelve sections with two rows pushed together, and there was six chairs to a row. Equius and Nepeta was sitting in the front row, then it was Kanaya and Tavros, Karkat and Gamzee was sitting behind them, Vriska and Terezi were behind them, and Sollux and Aradia were in the final two seats. They were in the most convenient places to chat with each other.

"oh KK~" Sollux mock sung, catching a glare from the Cancer. He glanced over at Xyon with a sly grin, and Karkat stuck his tongue out mockingly but turned to see Xyon looking at him.

" 'Sup dude," Xyon said, an amused smirk on his face.

"yeah..." Karkat muttered back, ignoring the gazes of his friends. Xyon looked past him, staring at Gamzee who was eating a sopor slime pie, wait...how did he get that in here?!

"You have weird friends," He chuckled, even as eleven pairs of eyes were trained onto him.

"You're weird yourself," Terezi shot back, "Licorice boy!"

Xyon looked confused, glancing at Karkat.

"Licorice boy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Karkat sighed in annoyance.

"This is Terezi, she's blind, she can smell colors or some shit," he gave Xyon a once over, "she associates you with the smell of licorice I guess, you do have a lot of black on.

"And your sister is marshmallows," the female troll cackled, licking her lips. Socuih leaned over her chair and glared at Terezi.

"For your information, my name is Socuih, not. MARSHMELLOW." She growled, her light voice turning dark. Xyon flinched and his hand twitched toward her head.

"Chill out bitchtits, you need to slam a Faygo or somethin', this motherfucker gives us all names," Gamzee said with a lazy smile, licking green slime off of his fingers.

Socuih's gaze darkened even more, and a slice of fear ran through Karkat, something in her gaze was...deadly.

"You shouldn't be here, damn subjugglator, why are you even eating that poisonous shit?!" She hissed, black eyes fierce against pale grey skin and white hair. Gamzee looked confused at the statement, first looking down at his chest, then at the pie.

"What do you all up and mean bitchtits? Poison? and what the hell is a sub-whatever the fuck you just said?" he asked, eyes wandering over the room even as he spoke to the white haired girl.

"tch, if you don't know, you wouldn't understand," She mutters, leaning back in her chair and directing her gaze away from them.

"Socuih..." Xyon says darkly, anger flashing in his eyes, "You shouldn't say those sort of things," He was really pissed off, and when Socuih flinched in response, Karkat once again saw the silent conversation occur.

Sollux leans forward in his chair, practically sitting on top of it.

"KK what'th happening, I'm th'o lo'th't," He says in a stage whisper. Aradia giggles at her matespirit/boyfriend's absentmindedness. But Karkat didn't find it to be so amusing, he growled something then turned back around, completely ignoring the psionic user. Sollux got a little annoyed at this and a spark of blue and red flew from his eyes, heading for Karkats desk. He casually used his psionic's to slam a writing utensil against Karkat's forehead.

"FUCKASS!" Karkat yells and throws it back at him. Sollux caught it with his hand, using psionics would be noticeable now with all the stares.

"You didn't an'th'er my que'th'tion KK," He says with a laugh, earning a death glare from the short troll.

"piss off..." he mutters and turns around. Thankfully the bell rings and they all begin to rush out of class, but before Karkat could get away Xyon grasps his sleeve.

"Hey can you tell me where Strife! is, I didn't get a chance to tour the school, damn sis..." He trails off at the end as Karkat stares at him in shock.

"no..nonononono Let me see that!" Karkat snatches the paper away from him and promptly lets out a long string of curses.

"YOU"RE IN ALL OF MY FUCKING CLASSES!"

/Authors Note/  
SO here's chapter three, and I realize it did end kind of awkwardly, but i couldn't think of much more to add, soory about that but I have to work on my three Fairy Tail fanfics, and my two other Homestucks...and that Hetalia one...and the Doctor Who one... Yeah I'm going to stop now, I'm working on a bunch that haven't been able to post yet. I'm really sorry about being late on this one...I'll try to update earlier next time.

But hey! Next chapter is going to be about Strife! So I'll really want to type it up!

So I'm still open to pairings, I need preferences!

The alpha kids are going to be there (I don't know if they'll physically be there or not...I'm not that far in yet...) so VrisJohn is going to be in there, and AraSol (which I'm glad about :3 ) But I would also like to be informed of the quadrant (if between trolls) that it would be in, so Sollux could also be moirails with Dave or something (as an example) Tell me what you want and I'll do my best with it!

I'm also willing to write commissions, so if you want PM me and I'll write something (except Lemon, I won't write that)

Please review, or do whatever, PM, I don't care, but feedback would be nice. I might drop this story if not enough people enjoy it...  
and Hetalia fans, please go to my profile and scroll to the bottom, it is of utmost importance!

Disclaimer~ I don't own Homestuck or Faygo or anything else in this story besides the plot!


	4. Strife! Part 1

**/Authors Note/**  
**Chapter four : Strife!**  
**Ok yes this one was alot of fun to write  
Hopefully more people will begin reading :3  
I know I haven't really updated in awhile but I've been busy with school and stuff GRRR.  
But Hope you guys like this chapter!  
If I don't update for awhile don't worry, I've got Finals next Friday and need to study :'(  
Enjoy!**

\  
Xyon stared bewildered at the extremely pissed off troll in front of him, and carefully took his schedule back before it got ripped to shreds.

"So...are you going to show me the gym or will I have to find it myself?" Xyon asks, breaking Karkat out of his cussing rage.

"Yeah I fucking show you to the fucking gym, fuckass," He growls, shoving past the troll and heading to the janitors stairs once again. Xyon quickly begins walking after him, however instead of going down like he expected they would, they went up. They passed the third floor, the fourth floor, until they arrived at the fifth floor stairwell door. They merged with the crowd of students moving down the hallway to the base of the u-shaped building. They entered through double doors, into the very large, ridiculously unsafe Strife! room.

Xyon gawked at the tall ceilings, that had ropes hanging from less-than-strategic places. The walls were laden with various weapons, the only things holding them up were thin pieces of rope, and below them were piles of chains and ropes (don't wanna know...) The floor was hardwood, and you could see faint stains from where trolls had gotten injured.

In the center of the room was a large foam mat, around ten foot by ten foot, and it had a blue circle in the middle. It used to be white, but was now an ugly brown due to the multiple colors of blood splashed together. It was rather gruesome, and disturbing.

Plus the room smelled like old socks mixed with rotten milk, yeah it was bad. The trolls were splitting into male and female groups and going through two doors: Boys Locker and Girls Locker, that were situated at the back of the gym. Xyon continued following Karkat into the boys Locker, and out of the corner of his eye he could see his sister glaring at him still. Brushing off the gaze he walked into the room.

Gog it was worse in here than it was out there. Karkat headed to the back of the room, to a row of seven lockers that had yet to be occupied. Karkat dug a lock out of his pocket and slapped it on his locker, number 69.

Xyon claimed locker number 70, then pulled out the gym uniform that had been placed inside. He wrinkles his nose in disdain, but begins taking off his shirt. A thought came to mind though,and he quickly pulled it back down. Karkat stares at him for a few second, before saying:

"Not gonna change?"

Xyon looks around. " I don't want to..."

Karkat snorts, " It's not like us guys haven't see each other changing before, besides, you get a lower grade if you don't," Karkat sighs and grabs the sleeve of his shirt, pulling his arm out of it. He does the same thing with the other arm, until the long-sleeved shirt is bunched on top of his shoulders. A dark mark, almost black, situated just under his collarbone, under Karkat's left shoulder, catches his attention. But he keeps his back turned to Xyon, at least until a troll almost tackles him to the ground.

"Sup Karbro! We all up and got the same Strife! Class," He says with a goofy smile, clown make up smeared a little.

"Fuck off Gamz, let me get fucking changes first," Is Karkats pissed off reply. The troll backs off and walks to Karkats other side, opening locker 68 to grab a shirt. Another troll is close behind Gamzee and claims locker 67, his bull horns almost hitting the Capricorn.

"Th'up KK, Gamz, Tav, and Xyon," Someone lisps, walking up beside Xyon to claim locker 71. Sollux quickly pulls out the shirt and begins changing.

"Hey Kar, and others," Someone else says, walking up to take the locker beside Sollux, taking off his hipster glasses and beginning to take off his shirt to put on the gym one.

Xyon watches as all of them change, slightly shocked by the scars littered across their upper bodies. All of them had quite nicely built frames as well. He was shocked out of his thoughts when Karkat tosses him the shirt from his locker.

"Get changed fuckass, we've got three minutes," He growls, leaning back against the locker. At this the other trolls also hurry to get dressed, but Xyon still hesitates before slowly taking off the shirt he was wearing.

Karkat stares as Xyon begins taking off his shirt, not because he had a nice body either, (although that was one reason) No, it was because of the white inked on tattoo of a dragon on his side. It was on the side facing him, and the others didn't notice it as Xyon quickly pulled the shirt over his head, being careful of his horns, and yanked the hem down to hang loosely around his mid-thighs.

From what Karkat could tell, it was an outline of a dragon. But from the glimpse he had gotten, it was quite detailed. The Tail of the dragon was somewhere below his pants hem, but not far. Then it was slightly waved as it continues up his side, then curves slightly to go under his arm then arc up over his collarbone, the head ended up at the side of his neck. Xyon turns slightly to him, then puts a finger over his lips, and softly says

"Shhh,"

Although Karkat wanted to be mean,and rat out on him, something told him to shut up. So he nodded tightly, and turned back to his friends. They all remained in their jeans, deciding not to put on the ugly bright blue, extremely baggy shorts that were supposed to accompany the gray shirt. The shirt was too big for all of them, even Gamzee. Although it fit better on the troll then for the others. Karkat's looked like a dress, and so did Xyon's. Of course it looked better on everyone else, since they were all taller than the two of them, even Eridan.

The bell rang and all the trolls rushed out into the Gym again, the girls were also coming out of their locker room and the two genders let the groups blend together.

Xyon looked over, and there was Socuih, walking in perfect sync with him. She turned slightly, and their gazes met. Another silent conversation ensued, but was interrupted when the coach called out.

"Alright! Boys on the left! Girls on the right!" The burly troll shouts, the echoes spurred everyone into the two lines. The girls were wearing similar uniforms, and all of them were wearing the blue shorts, except for Socuih.

"SO! today we'll be doin' some strife matches to gauge strengths, gender vs gender for today, tomorrow the matches will be against opposing genders," He explains, glaring at all of them, "I've got a list of you twenty, and all you are matched against someone, first match will be Pyrope Versus Schater," He says, then motions to the mat.

Terezi cackles and walks over to the mat, another troll, a green blood by appearance, follows.

"Equip your weapons please," The coach says. Terezi equips her Dragon Cane from her sylladex, and the other troll equips a mace. Karkat smirks, Terezi'll win this one for sure.

"Ok, you've got five minutes to defeat your opponent, or knock them off of the mat, START!"

The green blood dives forward, attempting to catch Terezi off guard, but of course that wouldn't work. Terezi moves slightly to the side, causing the mace to fly past her. She brings up her cane and slams it down onto the girls back, causing her to slam to the ground.

The green blood yelps and falls limp.

"DONE! Match goes to Pyrope," The coach says after five seconds.

"Next match, Karkat versus...Xyon!" Bewildered looks were exchanged as the trolls looked to see who Xyon was.

_Fuck_,_ I'm really going to have to fight him aren't I, _Karkat thinks as he begins walking to the mat.

_Of course, m first friend at this school and I have to fight him, _Xyon thinks as he follows Karkat.

They step up onto the foam mat and get into defensive poses.

"Equip!" Coach orders.

Karkat equips his sickle, then decides to equip his double set instead. He stares at Xyon, trying to figure out what kind of weapon he would use.

Xyon nods in approval at Karkat's weapon of choice, then equips his own weapon.

He grabs a hold of the silver white staff, as tall as himself.

Karkat's eyes widen slightly, but quickly take in details about the weapon. There was a small indentation on the side, and the slit at the top indicated some sort of hidden blade, or some sort of device. The piece of wood was beautifully carved, and was slightly twisted, thicker at the top than at the base.

"I'll give you two seven minutes, START!"

For a few seconds the two of them stood facing off, but Xyon was the one to make the first move.

A slight shift in Karkat's footing made Xyon lunge forward, drawing the Staff horizontal to the ground, but in front of him. Karkat switched his footing again and absorbed the blow, blocking the staff with his sickle. The wood must've been reinforced with something, because his sharp sickle didn't even scratch it. He saw Xyon's white eyes apologetically looking at him, but one of them had to win. Karkat swung out a leg, trying to off-balance Xyon, but in response Xyon stepped on Karkat's right foot, and aimed a kick at Karkats head with his right leg, using the staff to balance himself as he used his left leg to hook around Karkat's balanced one.

In response to this Karkat grabbed Xyon's ankle that was aimed at his head, un-equipping one sickle to do this, and twists his whole body, flipping Xyon over his back, causing the troll to be thrown onto the mat. But instead of landing on his back, Xyon lands on one foot and pulls Karkat down towards him. They used different maneuvers, equipping their weapons as they resorted to hand-to hand combat, blocking blows with arms and hands.

The trolls in the audience gawked as the two of them dueled, using techniques others hadn't seen before. Socuih was frowning in worry, Xyon wouldn't win this battle, she could already tell. But Karkat's freinds were watching in rapt awe as Karkat used moves he hadn't used against them. The flexibility of the troll was his obvious advantage. They were shocked that he wasn't using his sickles, and that Xyon wasn't using his staff. They were both using quite acrobatic movements to twist out of each others traps.

The coaches attention kept flicking to his watch, then back to the fight. Vriska sidles over to him and asks quietly,

"How long has it been?"

The coach jumps slightly, but then answers:

"Exactly five minutes, but I don't want to stop them if they go over the limit," He says quietly. Vriska couldn't blame him, it was interesting to watch the two trolls fight.

Xyon's sensitive ears pick up the conversation, and as he flips over Karkat again, he whispers,

"Two minutes left,"

Karkat growls in response, and turns, but Xyon catches one of his ankles once again. For this, Karkat flips into a back-bend, swinging a leg up to slam a foot into Xyon's chin. Xyon grunts at this, and a chorus of "oooooh's" could be heard from the audience. Xyon takes a half-step back and Karkat scrambles up from the ground and tackles Xyon to the mat. Xyon uses the momentum of Karkat's maneuver to throw him into the air. They both equip their weapons as Karkat lands on his lower back and rolls back onto his feet. Xyon stands up and begins running towards Karkat. Not prepared enough, Karkat doesn't expect the blade at the end of the staff to be ejected.

Everything moves in slow motion as Karkat see's the blade coming toward his cheek. A sharp sting indicated that it had gone through his skin, and Karkat quickly covers his cheek with his palm. He notices Xyon is off balanced, so he quickly swipes out his feet, and lunges forward, using his knees to pin Xyon's shoulders to the mat. Xyon stares in shock for a few seconds.

"END MATCH! VANTAS WINS!" The coach yells.

A grin goes across Xyons face, but it wasn't the slight bit resentful. Karkat quickly stands up and runs off of the mat, avoiding trolls who wanted to congratulate him. He ended up at the very back of the group, hand still pressed tightly against the cut on his cheek.

"Karkles!" Terezi yells happily, jumping on Karkat's back and forcing him to the ground.

Karkat yelps as his hand falls from his face, but Terezi leans forward and begins licking his cheek, right over the cut.

"It's all gone, the skin is healed over, no one should notice," she says quietly, then laughs loudly.

The ten other trolls in their group of friends walk over.

"Motherfucker that was some mirthful dancin' you did up there," Gamzee says, leaning down to help Karkat up.

"Th'eriou'th'ly KK, when did you learn to fight like that," Sollux asks, surprise clear in his voice.

Karkat shrugs in response, embarrassed at the attention.

"uh, you did a really good job," Tavros says, blushing slightly as Gamzee pulls him into a on-armed hug.

"Kaaaaaaaarkat, why don't you ever fight any of us using those moves?" Vriska whines, yet asks at the same time.

Karkat glares at her, "because, I never have a reason to," He says tersely.

"You did fight using a different style than normal, it was quite entertaining to watch," Kanaya says, a small smile on her face.

"But it was pretty glubbing EXCITING!"" Feferi giggles, hugging Eridan's arm.

"Fef is right, I thought you were going to lose for a few seconds, especially when he swung that staff at your face," Eridan replies.

"That was a cool weapon, I'm not surprised he used something like that," Aradia says, thoughtfully staring at Xyon, who was talking to Socuih. Socuih seemed pissed off and concerned at the same time. And Aradia became confused as she watched Xyon re-equip his staff and eject the blade. Her gaze returned back to her her friends when the coach called for attention.

"Alright, good match you two, but now it's time for another girls match, Serket versus Socuih," He orders. Socuih puts on a guarded expression and walks up to the mat. Vriska sticks out her tongue with an evil grin.

"See ya on the other side," She says cryptically.

The other trolls became slightly worried.

But hey.

Anything could happen in Strife!

**/Authors Note/**

Yeah! ok this is a really long chapter, but you guys are happy with longer chapers right?

SSo Strife! class will be continued next chapter :3

Feedback is always appreciated!

Disclaimer~ Don't own Homestuck or anything in this story except plot and OC's


	5. Strife! part 2

**\Authors Note\  
Gah! SOrry for not updating for a week, I had the opportunity to go cosplay shopping, so I did :D  
Now I can work on my Gamzee and John cosplay's, as well as my Natsu from Fairy Tail one :D**

So I sort of switch viewpoints alot in this chapter, but it's still third person no matter what. But It oes from (EXAMPLE) Xyon's 3rd POV to Karkat's 3rd POV. SO be on the lookout XP  
And for Why Can't I Remeber Readers, I will be working on the sequel tonight! Toonami comes on tonight so...yep :D

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter :D

/

Vriska walks up onto the mat, and the eleven of them begin making their way to the front of the 'audience'. Karkat hangs near the back, brushing a hand over his cheek, even though he knew there wasn't a scab, or any blood. He was still paranoid, it wasn't good that he had even gotten cut in the first place. As he saw the others waiting at the front , watching the coach give the two girls orders, he speeds up his pace. But before he can reach the rest of the group, a grip on his arm makes him whirl around, preparing to punch whoever it was. His punch is deflected by a pissed off Xyon, who is now glaring at him.  
_  
Oh shit, what the hell's up with him? _Karkat thinks.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Karkat asks, glaring back at the troll. A few thoughts run through Karkat's head but he brushes them away quickly.

Xyon scowls back and releases his grip on Karkat, instead walking up close to his ear. Karkat doesn't move, watching Xyon out of the corner of his eyes. White irises glare back at him, and Karkat was about to snap something when Xyon finally spoke.

"What's it to you _mutant blood_," He hisses, now swiftly walking past the shell-shocked troll. Karkat couldn't move, only stare at the back wall in fear. Thoughts began whipping through his head, and worry began to cloud out every other emotion. Hands began to tremble as the words began running through his mind, being repeated over and over again.

_How! How does he know?!_

_**MUTANT BLOOD**___

Oh GOG

A memory resurfaces and Karkat begins to panic, hands gripped around his head.

_Xyon ejects the blade and seems to be arguing with Socuih, the girl gets a mixed amount of emotions on her_ _as Xyon equips the weapon back into his Strife specibus-_

Hands began to worry his hair, as if trying to find purchase to stop this landslide of emotion. Socuih had looked confused, then pissed off. But Xyon was immediately pissed off, how how how! He began running another set of ideas through his mind, now trying to think of solutions. The two of them were dangerous, what could he do?

_Would they tell?_  
_  
what would he do if they did?_

Who would th-

The thoughts got cut off as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He fearfully spun around and jumped backwards at the same time, bringing his hands up in defense. But it was only Terezi, who was looking at him in a very confused way. the Libra licked her lips, trying to detect what Karkles was thinking about. She begun to smell panic and it had made her curious. But now as she was right beside the Cancer, she realized it was a vast mix of emotions.

_"_Karkles~ Why aren't you up there with us?" She asks. Karkat looks past the girl to see Vriska equip her Die, and Socuih equip a...sword? Oh gog, not good not good, the two of them liked sharp things...

"KARKLES!" Terezi yells, jerking him out of his thoughts once again. She is now looking worried herself, avidly sniffing the air. Her red glasses reflect the light onto Karkat's face for a moment until she turns again.

"What's wrong?" She asks softly, finally discerning the smells. She could smell Karkat practically pulling his hair out as well. In response to her question, Karkat shifts, and brushes a hand over his face.

He then steps forward, pulling the teal blood into a quick hug. Terezi is shocked by this, but she knows he's doing it to get closer to her ear.

"He saw, Xyon saw and he told Socuih, he saw he saw he saw..." he began mumbling as he stepped away looking down at his feet and wringing his hands.

Terezi frowns at him, hearing him shuffle his feet alot. She wants to hug him again, but they were no longer red for each other (mutually) so she settled for laughing.

"Calm down Karkles, go talk to Sollux alright?" She cackles, hiding away the fact that this could result in a big problem. The Cancer shifts his footing again, and she hears him begin walking towards the mat, where the sounds of battle were emitting. She follows him closely, equipping her cane simply so that she could knock it into snotty troll's ankles. She cackles at the winces and growls, as well as the muttered curses. By the time she got to the mat, she had left a wake of pissed off trolls.

She can hear her scourge sister having an obvious amount of trouble due to the curses, as well as the quick dodges. She can smell Karkat had calmed down, and was talking quietly to Sollux.

A clatter and low yelp distracts her from these thoughts as coach ends the match.

"Victory goes to Socuih!" He yells, although shock was evident in his voice.

Karkat watches, mouth agape as Socuih sets another blank look onto her face, wipes the cerulean blood off her blade. She returns it to her specibus and walks off of the mat, joining her brother. Vriska is still lying shocked on the ground, staring at the ceiling.

Vriska NEVER loses! The last ONLY time she lost was when she was up against Terezi, before she was blinded, and even then it was because of luck. This is nigh impossible!

Tavros sighs and goes to help her. The spider bitch doesn't even protest as she is practically hauled off the mat. Her eyes are glazed over, obviously deep in thought. But there was a stray hint of rage on her face as her eyes began to clear again.

Coach watches them carefully, then begins calling out more names, none for them yet.

"Vriskers, what happened?" Nepeta mewls, looking sadly at the girl. The twelve of them had unconsciously made their way to the back of the audience and was now gathered around the Scorpio.

At Nepeta's voice, the cerulean-blooded girl jerks her head a bit, and she is snapped out of her gaze. Anger now contorts her features as she turns to them all.

"I couldn't fucking control her!" She says fiercely, turning to glare at the black shirted girl, who was ignoring them as she talked with her.

"Wwhat? wwhat do you mean you couldn't control her?" Eridan asks in shock.

"Exactly what it means! I couldn't control her! Every time I got into her head she kicked me out! Kind of like how Karkat does but she was alot more powerful," She says, with a glare at Karkat's direction. Now it''s Karkat's turn to be confused.

_"_What do you mean you got inside my head?!" Karkat asks. Now everyone turns to look at him in shock, now Vriska looks annoyed.

"I've _tried_ but you always end up kicking me out," She says with an angry scowl.

"WHEN?! WHEN HAVE YOU EVER TRIED GETTING INTO MY HEAD!?" Karkat yelps. Vriska is now trying to kill him with her eyes.

"FIIIIIIIINE! Ok I'm trying right now," she snarls, seeming to focus intensely on the troll, but Karkat just blinks at her.

After a few minutes she gives up, and the other trolls visibly see her release her energy.

"I was trying to make you punch yourself in the nose just now, but see! It didn't happen," She hisses.

"Pssh, I bet you're lying and can't do any of that shit!" Karkat hisses back, grey eyes flashing in anger.

"Uh, Karkles..." Terezi begins to say, but gets cut off when Vriska yells.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU THINK TEREZI BECAME BLIND OF HER OWN WILL?!" She screeches, but not loud enough to catch the attention of anyone else.

"No, you fucking spider bitch! YOU fucking did it although I don't give a shit how, you fucking did it and I'll NEVER fucking forgive you," He snarls, spinning around and stalking away. As if by Karkats will, the bell rang, signalling the end of the period. Instantly the short troll began running, not even caring that he was still wearing his Strife! shirt. The other trolls went to the locker room, but not before a few of them glared at Vriska, who was angrily running into the girls locker room.

(Guys locker room)

"Gogdammnit, we're going to have to find that bath'tard now," Sollux growls as he gets his shirt over his head.

"It wasn't all up and right for the motherfucker to mention that," Gamzee mumbles, struggling out of his own shirt.

"True, Vriska shouldn't have said anything about Terezi, it's a sore subject," Tavros comments, somehow already dressed.

The guys were quietly talking to each other as they got dressed, it was a good place for it after all. But since Karkat's now missing, there was definitely going to be some issues. Xyon walks over to his locker and begins listening in on the conversation, even though he is still majorly pissed off at the nubby horned troll, something must've happened.

"Wwhatever Vriska said probably wwould'vve triggered him any way," Eridan says, waving his words.

""Even so, Karkat should've been more calm about the situation," Equius mumbles, leaning against his locker.

"He didn't even motherfucking come in here to change," Gamzee says somewhat sadly. He pulls a Candy Apple Faygo out of his locker and opens it, drinking some before straightening and pulling Tavros over to him.

Xyon stiffens as he hears this, and a thought comes into his mind. He quickly begins walking out of the locker room, ignoring the looks he was getting, since he was still in his clothes.

(Girls locker room)

"Vriska, did you really have to say that?!" Terezi snarls at the Scourge, struggling out of her shirt and sliding her black one with the Libra symbol over her head.

The Spider girl glares at her, even though she couldn't se it.

"It wasn't MY fault he doubted my powers," she cries out in indignation, trying to fit her shirt over her horns as she argued.

"But Vriskers! That was mean and not nice at all!" Nepeta scolds, already changed and joining in on the conflict. She was petting her cat hat as she watched the scene unfold. Socuih walked up beside the girls, opening her locker; beginning to grab her shirt. However, she pauses when she begins to listen in.

"He overreacted! He shouldn't have stormed off like that!" Vriska yells.

"It was a touchy subject Vriska and you should've respected that," Kanaya says stiffly, openly glaring a the girl. Socuih straightens and puts the shirt back in her locker.

"You realize we'll have to go find him, right?" Aradia sighs, running her hand through her un-tame hair. At this, Socuih quickly spins around and begins walking away, hearing sounds of surprise from behind her, especially from the Vriska girl.

The two trolls walked out of the locker rooms at the same time. They quickly fell into sync and began running out of the Strife Gym.

"Karkat ran out."

"Yup, had to have run downstairs."

Alright, where would he go?"

"We have lunch next, so he would go to his locker first,"

Socuih gives a wide grin at this, and speeds up, Xyon does as well. They quickly traverse the stairwells and hallways, dodging Trolls headed to their classes. By the time they made it to the 2nd floor, Karkat was stalking away from his locker, and the angry troll was muttering something under his breath.

Socuih nods to Xyon, and the two of them split, sprinting up beside the nubby horned troll. He gives out a shocked yelp as they each grab an arm, and pull hm toward the only classroom on the floor. He tries to struggle, even as the throw open the door and toss him o the ground.  
_  
(Sort of Karkat's viewpoint)_

Karkat heard the footsteps, but assume it was some poor sap who was late for class, he didn't expect the person to grab an arm and pull him into a dark classroom. He grunts as he's thrown to the ground, landing on an arm. A low chuckle is detected in the dim classroom, and Karkat pulls himself into a crouched defensive position.

"What the fuck?!" He spits, and another laugh is heard.

"Chill out Karkat, a female voice says.

A scowl appears on Karkats face as the voice triggers a memory. He stands up, able to make out the outline of two figures.

"What the fuck do you want Socuih?" He spits again, trying to guage which figure she was.

"Oh, nothing much, my ecto-brother just told me something, and I was wondering if it was true," She replies.

Karkat is now confused, turning to the shadow that was the White shirted troll.

"What? Ecto-Brot-" He got cut off as he felt a tough knuckled fist connect with his nose.

"FUCK!" He yelps as he falls backwards, landing on his ass. A hand flies up to his nose, feeling the bone pop and blood start to flow.

"Shit fuck gogdamnit nooksniffers!" He curses. He hears footsteps walking behind him, and a light flicks on. Karkat has to blink away the light spots, but after a few seconds he sees clearly once again.

Socuih crouches down and stares in interest at Karkat.

"Huh, so you weren't lying,Xyon," She says, mild shock in her voice.

"You seriously thought I was?!" Xyon snaps from behind Karkat. When Karkat turns, Xyon just sneers at him.

"Wow, so it's nice to see ya, but we kinda gotta get goin'," Socuih says to him, character totally different from what it first was. She stands up, smile quirking her lips.

"WAIT! You fucking punch me in the face, then you're going to fucking leave me here to deal with this shit?!" Karkat growls, Gesturing at his bloody face with the hand that wasn't pinching his nose.

Xyon snorts in contempt at him, while Socuih smiles apologetically.

"Oh, um, sorry, but this is the art room so..." Karkat jerks his head up and notices, it is in fact the old art room that no one uses anymore. Socuih quickly walks over to one of the metal sinks, and reaches under it. She smiles in victory as she pulls out a paint stained rag, tossing it to Karkat. Although Karkat glares, he begins wiping off his face, then his hands.

"Well, see ya," Socuih says with a gentle smile, and quickly absconds. Xyon stares expressionlessly for a seconds before whirling around.

-Bye-

Karkat jumps at the quiet whisper, spinning around in shock. It almost sounded like it was in his mind...but there was no way...

Brushing it off, he turns back around, back to the door. Using one of the old tin water holders, he makes sure there was no blood on his face, then he begins cleaning of his hands. He could feel the bone had already reset itself, so he didn't have to worry about that, but there was still the possibility of his nose beginning to bleed some reason his quick healing hadn't kicked in yet, so he had to be careful.

With a sigh, the Cancer turns around and begins to walk out, there wasn't much more he could do anyway, might as well face his friends. He groans loudly as he remembers what happened, him freaking over the Terezi comment. He wasn't going to live that one down for a while. After a double face-palm combo, he turned off the lights and made his way outside.

**\**

Ok well, sucky ending but I'm planning on typing up more tonight, maybe, if my sister doesn't take the computer (I don't think she will...)

But I'll also be working n the Sequel to **_Why Can't I Remember_****, as well as ****_The Lost DragonSlayer,_**** and ****_Memories_****. I've also begun working on a Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Homestuck Crossover :D**

(I'm working on too many things at one time...)

Oh! and the title to the Why Can't I Remember sequel will be: Why Can't You Help Me?

SO lookout for that :D

(If you haven't read it yet then ok XP )

See ya later motherfuckers :O)  


__


	6. SpiderBitch

**\Authors Note\  
AUGH! I"M UPDATING AFTER A RIDICULOUS HIATUS!**

Guy's, I'm so fucking sorry motherfuckers :O( End of the school year has been really busy for me, so I'm going to update all of my stories! Including Why Can't You Help Me (Hopefully by tonight if I don't pass out). But I'm free! I should be able to type alot over the summer (SHOULD) But I do have a life...(PSSH WHO AM I KIDDING XD )

I did finish my Gamzee, Sollux, and fem!Dave cosplays!(If I get a wig it won't be fem!, but you never know XP ) Plus some other ones XD

So Here's my chapter! It might be longer (or shorter) depending on how much I feel like typing up, because I'm getting to the point where it's not written in my notebook, so I'll have to wing it from there! Hopefully it isn't as fucked up as it seems...

AND

GUESS FUCKING WHAT

I'M WRITING ANOTHER 2 FANFICTIONS!

ok yeah see you at the bottom of the page XP

* * *

**\**

Karkat walks angrily down the hall, he not only missed the twins, but apparently every other troll in the school as well, they had all gone to their classes or escaped to lunch by the time he had himself cleaned up.

He begins growling some weird things to himself as he stalks down the empty hallways, trying not to draw attention, wouldn't want a certain bitch to catch him and get him culled or some shit. More angry grumbles make their way out of your mouth as you trot down the stairs. You can already hear the dull roar of about 500 trolls shoved into one cafeteria meant to hold only 200.

The closer he got, the louder the roar got, and his headache began to grow with each second. He walks parallel to the clear windows, peeking inside the crowded room, but he could barely differentiate any of his friends from the rest of the horde. He honestly would've overlooked them if it hadn't been for the large horns of a certain Juggalo, as well as the HONK"S! and the giggles.

Karkat strides over to the table, begrudgingly taking a seat across from Terezi, and Kanaya. The round table was filled to the brim with the twelve of them, in addition to five other trolls who didn't give a shit about anyone else and sat wherever they fucking pleased quite obviously.

It was Terezi who first noticed him, her head jerked to the side, nose twitching until her blank red eyes where on par with him.

"Why does it smell like candy apples?" She asks quizzically, but no one actually hears her say this, they couldn't understand her over the other trolls in the cafeteria.

"Why, how nice of you to finally join us," Kanaya says with a sly grin, poking at her salad. Her head was directed towards him as well, andnow everyone else was staring at him, making the shorter troll begin to feel uncomfortable.

"Shut the hell up, and fuck off," Karkat replies with a glare.  
**  
"**where the motherfuck did ya' go motherfuckin' invertabro?" Gamzee drawls, walking up behind Karkat to sling an arm around his neck.

"I'm not going to fucking tell you guys shit, besides, you wouldn't want to know," The nubby horned troll replies, leaning back in his chair.

"Kaaaaaaaarkat, of _course_ we want to know," Vriska says with a grin, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

"KK th'eriou'thly, what happened to you, and why are you holding your no'th'e(Nose) like that?"Sollux asks warily, leaning forward fromt he back of the bench and looking closely at the short troll.

Karkat was now pinching the bridge of his nose, his quick healing still hadn't kicked in yet, and he could feel the bone had popped out of place again; it had begun bleeding once more.

"No reason, just fuck off nooksniffers," He mutters, trying not to shout. This earned him some rather confused and curious glances.

"Did something happen Karkitty?" Nepeta asks, tail twitching gas she leans over the table. Equius sighs and pulls her back, trying not to knock over anyone's lunch in the process.

"No, it's fine," He says quickly, voice muffled due to the fact that his hand was covering the bottom of his nose as well as his mouth and chin.

"Heeeeeeeey did you get _punched?_!" Vriska asks eagerly, slamming her palms down and standing up. In response to her eagerness, Karkat glares fiercely.

"No, now go away Spiderbitch," he growls, beginning to stand up and walk away.

"YOU_ DID! _She squeals, now stopping Karkat from moving any further. She is battling with him, trying to remove his hand from his nose, and he is adamantly slapping her arms away the best he can .

The others observe this, many of them trying not to laugh, and failing.

"Wait...so you sustained injury?" Equius says, somewhat uncertainly.

Karkat growls and evades another arm slap, just barely avoiding it. But at this, he is free of the chair and can turn.

"A RIGHTEOUS FUCK YOU TO YOU FUCKASSES!" he yells as he begins sprinting out of the lunchroom, earning many strange glances from various other trolls.

His other friends turn to glare at Vriska, all of them slamming down their eating utensils and standing.

"You screwed up AGAIN VRISKA! THAT'S TWICE IN ONE DAY!" Terezi yells at her, equipping her dragon cane and running after the quickly retreating Karkat.

"Agreed, you are being rather bitchy today" Kanaya says with a snarl, running after Terezi.

Karkat didn't care where he was going, but he wouldn't give the spider bitch the satisfaction of finding out his blood color. He heard footsteps after him, but was able to quickly lose them by darting around corners, variously opening doors and closing them without entering them, then continuing to run.

He had a feeling it was Terezi who was chasing after him, so he found a way to ditch her, he took his now-bloody palm, and slammed it onto the the stairwell door, then doubled back, running down the opposing hallway. He knew it was risky, but to be frank, he didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment and his thoughts were rather cloudy as well.

When he was certain no one was following him still, he went into an opposite stairwell, and broke into the janitors closet.

He sighed and shut the door behind him, keeping the light flicked off as he slid down the back off the door, cradling his head in his hands. He could still feel blood dripping down his chin, but he didn't care much at the moment, with his sleep deprived brain beginning to take over. His vision faded slowly, knowing that he would be safe for a little bit, safe and sound.

He was awoken by the sound of thudding footsteps, and pressure against his back. He tumbled forward, realizing that someone had shoved open the door, while he was leaning against it.

Fear ran through him as the light was flicked on, and he quickly covered up his face and blinking away the light that came with the now open door.

"Karbro?"  
**  
/Authors Note (again XP )/**

So here's the chapter!

QUESTION: Should Gamzee go Subjugglater?

I might...

So many thoughts  
'See, this is literally where I stopped writing it in my notebook, so I'm asking you what should happen next, because I'm sort of at a loss here.

Any and all ideas/review would be much appreciated :D

I'll try to update in a more timely fashion!  
(And if I don't update within a week you guys need to start bugging me!)

I might end up updating **_Why Can't You Help Me_**** if I don't end up reading Homestuck (I'm re-reading the series XD )**

SO! Advise me on what sounds legit X3 and I hope you guys enjoyed this!

Don't own HomestucK: all of it belongs to Hussie  
I own the OC's and that is all 


	7. Running Can't Solve Everything

**Authors Note**

BLARGH

I KEEP DOING THIS

I seriously didn't mean to-not-update for however long I haven't updated but I'm sure it's been awhile.

But I've been working on Don't You Dare Forget the Sun, and I've had really bad writers block for all my other stories XP

But I apologize (for the few of you that read this XP) I winged it on this chapter, I have no Idea what I'm doing but I hope you like this :)

AND

I TAUGHT MYSELF TO JUGGLE XD

ok, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I shall see you at the bottom of the page!

* * *

****And of course Gamzee would be the one to find me, fuck my existence,Karkat curses, keeping his back to the juggalo.

"What the fuck do you want," He growls, closing his eyes tight and hoping that the psycho clown would just leave him alone.

"Well, when you all up and absconded, I got worried about a motherfucker," The tall troll drawls, placing a large hand on Karkat's shoulder. The shorter troll tenses and shakes away his grip, growling lowly.

"Fuck off, I'm fine, go away, and don't fucking tell anyone where I was in here alright," He mutters, listening for the indication that the troll was leaving. He hears him shuffle his feet a bit before backing off.

"Karbro...alright motherfucker," Gamzee replies sadly. The Capricorn then leaves, much to the shock of Karkat, not that he was complaining. The Cancer sighs and turns around again, staring down at his bloody palm. His quick healing had kicked in and reset the bone, as well as stopped the bleeding. But he didn't feel like dealing with the ignorant assholes who would hound him. Looking around, he found some dirty black rags, and cleaned himself up. The silence was quite comforting, and it helped soothe his pounding head.

Another sigh escapes him and he moves to lean back against the wall. Ignoring the fact that he was skipping class, his eyes slowly drifted close, and his thoughts faded until he was peacefully asleep.

-(Different part of school)-

"You found him, th'o why didn't you bring him back?!" Sollux asks incredulously, staring wide eyed at Gamzee. The tall troll rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Well he didn't want me to motherfuckin' bother him so I didn't," he replies with a sheepish grin. Tavros shakes his head slightly at him before turning to the front of the class. Lunch had ended, so the others had returned to the classroom, where they had begun talking about the issue of Karkat. They had similarly taken seats where they had last time, although the configuration was a bit different without Karkat there.

"Was he alright?" Kanaya asks in concern, glaring at the juggalo.

"I don't motherfuckin' know, he had his back to me the whole time so I didn't get a good look at him," Gamzee replies with a slight frown.

"Will you PLEASE stop talking!" Their teacher snaps from the front of the class, her blue eyes blazing as she glared at them.

"Alright bitchtits," Gamzee replies, leaning back in his chair. The others silently turned to the front as well, pausing their conversation until later. They sat until they released for their next class, before they resumed the conversation.

"Do you think wwe should go get him?" Eridan ponders, grabbing his belongings out of his locker and turning to the others.

"Whale, if he doesn't want to be found, then we shoald let him stay wave he is," Feferi responds, waiting on the others to finish grabbing their supplies.

"Yes that is true, I'm sure he'll rejoin us for classes soon," Aradia says with a smile.

-(hahahahahah)-

At first he was disoriented, as Karkat sat up from the ground, he realizes he had fallen asleep in the supply closet and had essentially skipped class. Sitting up and rubbing at his face, he remembers why he was hiding in here in the first place. Grabbing a random mirror-like object, he sighs in relief when his nose is properly in place and there was no blood staining it.

Standing and stretching, the Cancer wonders how long he had been sleeping. School wasn't out yet, because they automatically shut off the power after they close the building, and the light was still on. With a wary movement, he opens the door and peeks out. There wasn't anyone in the stairwell, so he quickly hurried up to the floor with his locker. The hallways were empty as well, and he carefully made his way to where a clock was.

He pales slightly when he sees that he had slept through the last three classes at least, and now he should be in his seventh class...but he wasn't, he was standing by his locker.

"Shit..." he mumbles, remembering that the last class was only a few doors down. He began to twist his combination into the lock, but was distracted by clacking footsteps coming from the open stairwell down the hall. With a curse, he instead moves into the doorway of the classroom he was supposed to be in at that moment, crouching down in a hopes that she wouldn't notice him.

The principal would've walked right past him if a loud round of shouting hadn't erupted from the classroom. As She turned, her foot kicked him in the side, and she looked down in disgust at him.

"And what the hell are you not doing in class lowblood scum?!" She hisses, dragging him up by his wrist. Karkat glares at her but doesn't answer, even as she moves away from the doorway to slam him into the lockers.  
"You better have a good reason," She growls, keeping him against the lockers with one hand while the other she uses to equip her trident and point it threateningly against his neck. A flash of fear flicks through the mutant, but before he could reply, the final bell rings, literally saving him. At this, her royal bitchiness releases him and moves quickly down the hall, disappearing before the first troll could slam open a door.

Karkat stared in shock in front of him, and continued to lean against whoever's locker it was, until the person got there.

"Why greetings Karkat, nice to see you," Kanaya says with a tone of surprise. The nubby horned troll looks up to see the Virgo looking at him with a bit of concern.

"oh wow, th'o the inthufferable athhole finally returnth," Sollux lisps at him, grinning a bit.

"Shut the fuck up asshat," Karkat snaps, returning to reality abruptly. He shakily gets to his feet and retreats to his own locker, grabbing his backpack and stuffing some of the papers inside of it, ignoring the curious glances from everyone else. Once he was done, he began to walk out, hearing some of the others shouting after him. He just growls and walks faster. Weaving his way through other trolls who were also trying to escape the horror of school, he almost didn't make contact with anyone, until he ran into a certain new troll.

Xyon turned around to apologize, but instead his gaze hardened when he noticed who it was.

"Oh, you," He deadpans, glaring. Karkat glares back, and you could practically feel the air heating up between the two.

"What's your fucking problem," Karkat retorts, crossing his arms over his chest. The two of them were having this stand-down in the middle of the hallway, but frankly, he didn't really care. Most of the other trolls were rushing to get around them, ignoring the angry two.

Sparks seemed to fly, until almost simultaneously, their concentrations was broken. Karkat's by laughter from his friends, and Xyon's by Socuih.

"Dammit sis, why the fuck did you do that," Xyon growls to her, low enough that Karkat almost didn't catch it. He turns to glare at his friends, who all started laughing even more. Without bothering to rage-yell at them, he turns and stalks past Xyon and Socuih, muttering "fuckass" under his breath. He heard a lowly hissed "Freak" in return, causing him to flinch and walk faster.

-

Kanaya frowns in worry as she tries to decipher what the two of them had angrily hissed at each other as a parting. But sadly she couldn't. It seemed like either Gamzee or Sollux was about to follow the angry troll, but she stops them and walks forward to greet Socuih.

"Hello again, I apologize for Karkat, I don't know why he's so irritable all of a sudden," She says pleasantly. smiling lightly. Socuih half smiles at her, but keeps her gaze focused on Xyon, who is still muttering under his breath.

"Well, it's alright, Xyon's being a big fucking jerk at the moment," she says to her, but growls at Xyon.

"I'm sure it's not all bad, but we must be going now, see you tomorrow," Kanaya says, smiling still and walking past the two of them, leading the other ten out to the buses.

-

Socuih turns to glare at Xyon once the others are out of sight, anger sparking quickly in her eyes and causing him to flinch.

"You need to fucking stop that," She hisses, jabbing at his chest. Xyon stares at her for a few moments before sighing.

"It's not my fault," He mutters lowly, anger totally gone.

"Well you need to get ahold of yourself then, because I'm sure he hates you now, good job," She hisses in response.

"He would've hated me anyway!" Xyon shouts back, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. Socuih stares a perplexed at him for a few seconds before sighing and rubbing at her face.

-No, you could've fixed everything, even though it was Forbade, but now it's gone, let's just go to our hive- She says, not using energy to actually speak her words.

-...Alright, I'll try to fix it tomorrow-

-(another perspective)-

Karkat was already on the bus and had his gaze focused outside the window by the time his friends climbed on. Ignoring the looks he was getting he only moved from the window when it was time to get off, in which he kept his gaze on the ground.

Still avoiding his friends, he quickly made his way to his hive and moved to his respitblock, luckily not having to participate in afternoon strife with Crabdad. Once he was there, he threw his bag on the ground and went over to his pile of blankets and clothes. Collapsing onto it, he let out a scream of frustration, although it was fully muffled. It was only the first day to school, and yet he was already ridiculously frustrated.

A ping came from his husktop, alerting him that someone was attempting to message him. He was able to ignore it, until two more pings were omitted, then three more. Soon enough he got up just to silence the damn thing. Eleven chats popped up once he looked at the screen, and a growl was aimed at them all.

Glaring, he closed out of all of them, but before he could pull up his latest romcom, a black texted chat popped up. Before he could answeer it though, it was closed out . A frown appears on his face, but he decides not to dwell on it. Clicking open the tab, he settled back in his chair for a nice long night of romcoms.

* * *

**/Authors note/**

**This chapter is a bit shorter compared to all of my others, but I thought that this would be a good place to stop.**

**I seriously have no idea what I'm doing to be perfectly honest. **

**The plot in my head is so unclear and jumbled, I'm having trouble deciding exactly what I want to do with the story to be honest -_-"**

**Hopefully I'll get it figured out!**

**Sorry again about that hiatus guys :P**

**See you next chapter!**

**Disclaimer~ I own nothing in this story besides the OC's and the plot~**


End file.
